Y así son las cosas
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡finalmente el cap 2! Ken está herido, pero no murió... ahora todo depende de Nagi para salvarlo...
1. I

****

Y así son las cosas.

Por: Ariadna.

Nadie sabe como esos dos llegaron a estar juntos.

Y es que, la verdad, no tiene sentido. No son similares, pero tampoco opuestos, existen en un mundo que nadie ve, pero con distintos colores, que no se complementan para nada.

Alguien que pensara demasiado las cosas trataría de deducir su unión por el hecho que a uno les gustan los niños (lo que por cierto, sonaría a profanador de cuna), y el otro ya ha demostrado antes interés por gente que aparenta inocencia que en realidad no tiene… pero esa es una respuesta muy rebuscada.

Otra persona, quizá uno de sus propios amigos, diría que están juntos por el sexo, lo cual podría ser en parte cierto, pero no es la replica a la pregunta dada.

¿Cómo esos dos llegaron a estar juntos?

De todas maneras, nadie sabe de los suyo, así que las preguntas están de más. 

Sus mundo son tan distintos y a la vez tan peligrosamente parecidos que era mejor mantener todo secreto. Uno a los amigos jamás les diría, el otro, no dejaría que se metieran en sus asuntos privados.

Y así, mantenían un intenso romance que los hacía dejar el plano real, e interactuar en el imaginario, donde solo ellos dos existían, y se tocaban, y disfrutaban el uno del otro… especialmente uno sobre el otro, pues eso de los poderes psíquicos realmente hacía la situación mucho más excitante, claro está.

Así era hasta el día de una misión, una estúpida y común misión, que quizá, si no hubieran aceptado, no habrían tenido que caer en el terrible mundo real, abandonando para no volver la fantasía y la ilusión…

"Ken, mira…"

Yohji trató de llamar su atención poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, y con el otro brazo indicarle lo que quería mostrar…

"¿Qué pasa, Yohji?"

"mira, nuestro pequeño Omi ya está anotando con una nueva chica…"

Ken observó con detenimiento. Omi conversaba muy avergonzado con una chica que parecía de su edad, que no habían visto antes. Ella parecía mucho más camada al lado de él, casi en completo control de la situación, como siempre se les veía a las chicas que se le acercaban demasiado a Omiitchi…

"¿Qué tiene? Es sólo una compañera de clase…"

"¡Pero hombre! ¿Qué no ves que es amor? ¡Omi la tiene ganada!"

Ken suspiró, y volvió a su trabajo.

"Omi no es como tú."

Yohji se giró, con expresión ofendida.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"sólo la verdad, deja de pensar que todos quieren hacer lo que tú haces con las mujeres…"

"¿Qué acaso tú no quieres hacerlo?"

La pregunta fue un golpe, no era algo que se pudiera responder de inmediato…

"Es tú culpa que no esté haciendo eso exactamente ahora con Yuriko en Australia, Yohji. No molestes."

El playboy retrocedió. Ken nunca le había hablado de culpa antes, que lo culpara a él por eso…

"Ken, sabes que te dije esas cosas solo para que pensaras bien lo que hacías, no quise…"

"Déjalo así, no quiero hablar del tema, tengo cosas que hacer."

E increíblemente, el siempre temperamental Hidaka se fue, dejando anonadado a Yohji, que no creía que esa fuese una actuación normal de su parte…

Poco tiempo tuvo de pensar, pues Birman apareció momentos después.

Obligados a cerrar su florería andante, los cuatro hombres se encerraron en la Van con la recién llegada, que inició la transmisión de Persia…

Media hora después, la misión ya había sido planteada. Todo parecía muy simple, llevar la justicia contra Hibayashi Hideo y Tanaka Akiko, socios y dueños de una empresa de seguros en la cual poco a poco sus empleados estaban desapareciendo. Según los datos averiguados, la empresa iba camino a la quiebra, y según la contratación, sólo el empleado podía cobrar su suelo directamente, y ya sin él, las familias quedaban sin derecho a quejas ni dinero… 

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Omi, luego de ver el vídeo con la misión. "está claro que son los dueños de la empresa los que acaban con sus empleados, pero no entiendo porque tenemos que ser nosotros los encargados de hacer justicia…"

"Omi tiene razón." Apoyó Yohji, mirando a la única mujer presente. "Se supone que acabamos con los tipos que no pueden ser sometidos a la justicia común por su corrupción y sus contactos. Si estos tipos están en la quiebra, no tienen dinero para sobornar a nadie…"

Birman le dio una leve sonrisa, sacando unos papeles y entregándoles más datos a cada uno de los chicos.

"Según las fuentes de Kritiker averiguaron, la quiebra es sólo una cubierta de sus intenciones." Explicó ella. "En principio esta era una de las tantas empresas en cubierto que funcionaban según los deseos de la familia Takatori, pero al morir Takatori Reiji quedaron sin su guía y sólo se podían sostener como aseguradores comunes. Hibayashi y Tanaka obviamente no quisieron seguir así, pero toda su compañía escondía secretos importantes y alguien podía traicionarlos, por eso los han ido asesinando uno a uno…"

Ken cerró los ojos, recordando los malos momentos relacionados con los Takatori. No le hacía mucha gracia que cualquiera de ellos, en especial Omi, tuviese que enfrentarse con ese nombre de nuevo… 

"Bien," finalizó la mujer, cuando terminó de mostrar toda la información. "¿Quién toma esta misión?"

Omi y Aya asintieron de inmediato. Ken los siguió luego de unos segundos de dudar… Yohji negó con la cabeza.

"No hay mujeres en la lista de víctimas," Argumentó. "No me interesa."

Birman hizo un gesto de entendimiento, y se giró a los otros muchachos.

"El resto de los datos han sido traspasados ya a la computadora." Le avisó a Omi. "La misión debe ser ejecutada hoy, sin retrasos."

Al rato que la agente de Kritiker se retiró, el equipo decidió no reabrir la tienda para arreglar los puntos necesarios antes de partir de caza. Yohji, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió salir en busca de alguna chica mayor de dieciocho años que quisiera pasar la noche con él, y no había duda de que encontraría a más de alguna a los cinco minutos…

"Esto no se ve muy complicado…" comentó Siberian, echándose para atrás en su asiento. "Debemos ir a su casa, matarlos y ya está, ¿no?"

"Así suena fácil, pero…" Bombay dudó. "no creo que sean ellos directamente los que matan a sus empleados, deben haber contratado a algunos matones, y si es así, puede que también tengan guardias protegiéndolos…"

"No hay suficientes guardias que puedan detenernos." Abyssinian habló, muy serio, como siempre, y luego se puso de pie. "Partiremos al ponerse el sol."

Ken suspiró… tan sólo unas pocas horas para ver sangre nuevamente…

Algo olía mal en el ambiente… no había guardias por ninguna parte… ni siquiera un sirviente en tan enorme casa… ¿es que estaban tan seguros de si mismos que creían que no necesitaban protección?… ¿O es que sabían de su futuro y se encontraban resignados esperando su llegada?…

Siberian detuvo su paso antes de doblar por el siguiente pasillo. Bombay estaba en la entrada, analizando los planos de la mansión verificando que no hubiese ningún escondite previsto por los objetivos. Estaba ansioso esperando la señal de entrar en acción. A su lado, Abyssinian estaba tenso, alerta.

"¿Crees que sea una trampa?" Le susurró Siberian, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta de su compañero.

"vamos con cuidado…" 

Bajo las indicaciones de su compañero del exterior, lograron dar con el pasillo privado, que daba a las habitaciones, sin embargo… había dos salidas por ambos rincones del pasillo, que llevaban al tercer piso, y Bombay no podía asegurar la presencia de ellos en ninguno de los dos lados específicos…

No necesitaron hablar, y apenas escucharon las noticias los dos asesinos intercambiaron miradas, y se fueron por los dos distintos caminos. 

El paso de Siberian era seguro, y muy suave, casi como un felino en la oscuridad… cuando subió las escaleras casi al llegar al último piso, sacó a relucir sus garras, y se preparó para la acción…

No esperaba encontrarse con Schuldig ahí.

Fue todo demasiado rápido. Siberian abrió la puerta de golpe, y a sus pies ya estaba el cuerpo inerte de Hibayashi Hideo… su objetivo.

Levantó la vista, y vio sobre la cama el cadáver de Tanaka Akiko, el otro objetivo… 

Siberian miró al otro asesino con sorpresa. el alemán, con revolver en mano, le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza… impidiendo su movilidad…

"!!Schwarz!!" Gritó Siberian, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de otra manera, porque corría el riesgo de recibir un balazo del arma que lo apuntaba… 

"Ay, ay… uno de los gatitos…" murmuró el pelirrojo, sonriendo sardónicamente. "Tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos, ¿sabes?" Agregó, de manera burlona.

Ken se mantuvo callado. Quería avisarles del peligro a sus compañeros, pero para eso tenía que acabar con Schuldig primero…

"Yo lo veo difícil…" aseguró el susodicho. "Por si no te das cuenta soy yo el que tiene la oportunidad de matarte a ti…" dio un paso al frente, para estar más cerca de su enemigo. "Veo que teníamos el mismo objetivo…" acotó. "que desperdicio… de saber antes no hubiésemos venido…"

El Weiss alzó una ceja. Si el otro pluralizaba… obviamente quería decir que no venía sólo… ¿pero quien lo acompañaba? Farferello era su común compañero, pero no había rastros de sangre por ninguna parte, y uno de ellos debía haberse encargado de todos los guardias…

y si no era el irlandés…

La sonrisa de Schuldig se amplió.

"No eres tan tonto como aparentas, Weiss. Así es, hoy me acompaña el bishounen."

Ken ya no supo que hacer. Estaba de frente con uno de sus peores enemigos mientras su compañero debía estar sufriendo a causa de los poderes del niño prodigio, que seguramente se encerró con Abyssinian en una cápsula de sonido para que no se escuchara nada y no fuera descubierto…

"Deduces bien, gatito." Le corroboró el lector de mentes, no sin antes comenzar mostrar una expresión de sospecha pocas veces vista en él…

De pronto se escuchó un grito. La cápsula de sonido había sido rota, el menor de los miembros de Schwarz no la rompió a propósito, ¡de seguro Bombay había llegado al rescate!

Dos contra uno… 

La cara de Schuldig no se mostró preocupada, pero sabía que la situación en la que se encontraban tenía que terminar…

"Lamento no seguir charlando, Siberian, pero el bishounen me necesita. Les daré los despidos de tu parte a tus amigos." Finalizó, abandonando su sonrisa. "Aunque pronto se reunirán contigo en el infierno…"

Y disparó.

Dos veces.

La sensación del plomo atravesando su cuerpo impidió en Ken cualquier reacción que no fuera caer de espaldas de golpe.

No podía creerlo… luego de tantas batallas, de tantas luchas tanto internas como externas, todo lo que había pasado en su vida, en su corta pero tormentosa vida… todo acababa ahí, en ese instante.

No sabía por cual parte del cuerpo habían pasado las balas, pero la respiración se le comenzó a acabar… cerró los ojos, mentalizando a sus compañeros, Aya, Omi, Yohji… vio a la señora Momoe y las colegialas de esa misma mañana, a los niños con los cuales jugaba los fines de semana… a su familia, a Kase…

Todo acababa. Ya no habría más nada. No más llanto ni desilusión, pero tampoco sonrisas ni abrazos…

Las caricias, los besos apasionados, los momentos de intimidad, el sexo…

Todo desaparecería para siempre…

La vida se le esfumaba y Ken sólo podía pensar en una persona…

__

"Nagi…"

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

YEAH!!!! Hice un KenxNagi!! O más bien, un NagixKen! Aún no se sabe ^_~

Hey, las explicaciones las doy al comienzo, no hay motivos que los unieran, pero así fue de todos modos… Más explicaciones en los siguientes caps y es que esto no acaba aquí, claro. Hay mucho que contar… 

Un beso a Liz y le agradezco a ella, Joana y Bernardita por sus reviews en mi primer fic, ¡espero éste les haya gustado también!

Joana, como tú me sugeriste, un fic de ellos dos! Son adorables, y mis favoritos ambos, no podía evitar ponerlos juntos al menos una vez, ne?

MD, será mejor que continúes con tus fics luego, eh? Estaré esperando!!

Como dije en mi fic anterior, Weiss es de Koyasu-sama, el que espero nos deleite pronto con la nueva serie de Weiss y los nuevos CD Dramas!!


	2. II

****

Y así son las cosas.

Por: Ariadna.

Nagi se cruzó de brazos. 

Schuldig estaba demorando demasiado… ¿por qué había querido regresar a la mansión luego que Weiss escapara?

Trató de restarle importancia, y centrar su atención en la herida de su brazo… Abyssinian supo muy bien aprovechar la distracción que Bombay le causó al telekinético… aunque de poco le sirvió, de todas formas al minuto se escucharon balazos y Schuldig vino en su ayuda.

Pero no era nada de eso lo que le preocupaba. 

Siberian… Bombay mencionó a Siberian. Pero él no apareció. Apareció Schuldig, luego de que se produjeran esos balazos cercanos. Y Schuldig no estaba herido… 

El susodicho, como si escuchara sus pensamientos (cosa que no podía porque Nagi tenía la capacidad de bloquearlo muy bien), apareció en ese momento con un gran bulto en sus brazos.

Lo dejó caer pesadamente…

Era el cuerpo inerte de Siberian.

Era Ken…

Nagi tuvo que reprimirse completamente para no dejar escapar sus emociones, como lo hizo aquella vez por Tot… 

"No está muerto." Le anunció el lector de mentes, dejando escapar una extraña sonrisa. "Creo que aún le quedan un par de minutos…"

El menor lo miró con frialdad. 

"¿Y para qué lo trajiste?"

El alemán se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía pensado matarlo, pero…" calló por unos segundos, fijando sus ojos en Nagi. "Este gatito se puso a pensar cosas muy curiosas antes de caer inconsciente…"

"¿Y eso que tiene de relevancia?" Insistió Naoe, devolviendo la mirada. No caería en el juego del telépata.

"No lo sé…" giró su vista al cuerpo del suelo. "No alcancé a entender antes de que perdiera el conocimiento… pero pensé que tal vez tú estarías interesado, y querrías salvarlo…"

A nivel mental Nagi no sabía que hacer. Claro, no le hizo notar eso a Schuldig.

"Me da igual…" finalizó, dándole la espalda. "Debemos irnos ya. La misión está hecha."

El pelirrojo pegó un salto y se subió por el asiento del conductor al auto en el que habían venido. Movió la llave de inmediato, sin esperar que su acompañante se subiera.

"Deberías quedarte un rato más, bishounen." Le recomendó a Nagi, nunca abandonando su sonrisa. "Ese gatito realmente necesita tu ayuda…"

Y antes de cualquier replica, emprendió viaje por la carretera. El menor podría haberlo detenido de quererlo, pero no lo hizo. Schuldig le había dado una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar…

Al estar solos, volvió corriendo a atender al herido. En vez de tener una respiración agitada, apenas le estaba entrando aire por la nariz, y la sangre en la oscuridad hacía imposible ver por donde habían entrado las balas…

Nagi lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor un lugar cómodo para hacerlo descansar. Se preguntó cuanto tardaría Weiss en esperar la aparición de su compañero antes de volver a la maldita mansión.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo. Schuldig le había hecho un favor tras crear el problema en primer lugar… 

¿Y por qué si Weiss iba a estar en la misión Crawford no les dijo nada?

Rayos, rayos…

Le sacó las garras y la chaqueta que Ken traía puestas y notó al fin los dos agujeros hechos por el arma de Schuldig. Ambas por debajo del pecho. 

Volvió a maldecir. El alemán acostumbraba disparar ahí para causar una muerte más larga y dolorosa, reventando la mayor cantidad de órganos internos posibles…

Podía detener la sangre de seguir esparciéndose, pero reconstruir sus órganos sería demasiado complicado…

Poco a poco hizo lo que pudo. Era una suerte que Ken estuviese inconsciente, porque el dolor sería mayor de lo contrario, cada vez que Nagi intentaba colocarle los aparatos internos en su lugar…

Pero aún así…

Se le estaban acabando las ideas… Ken necesitaba atención médica urgente, pero Nagi sabía que no podía llevarlo a un hospital. Primero, porque no podría responder a las preguntas formuladas por los encargados, y segundo, porque Ken estaba oficialmente muerto, si una enfermera buscaba sus datos en la computadora encontraría la información puesta por Kritiker: muerto en un incendio a los dieciséis años.

Pasó su mano por la delicada mejilla del inconsciente…

Sabía que había hecho mal, al acercarse de esa manera a alguien, a un asesino como él… sus vidas estaban en la línea día tras día…

Él lo sabía, y sabía también que eran sus mismos compañeros los que más ponían en peligro a Ken, como ahora…

Recordó el comienzo… cuando recibió los primeros informes sobre los asesinatos de los hombres que trabajaban para Takatori… cuando Schuldig llegó un día contando su encuentro con Bombay, cuando Crawford tuvo que ir en busca de Farfarello porque sabía se había metido en un lío con Weiss…

Pero Nagi nunca se interesó mucho en ese asunto. Jamás peleó directamente con ellos. Estaba preocupado por Tot en ese entonces, por su propia supervivencia…

Pero luego del verdadero encuentro…

Volvió al presente. Ken no tenía mucho tiempo…

¿Qué hacer?…

Nagi finalmente decidió llevarlo a su hogar. Uno de sus compañeros no vino con ellos, por lo que debería estar en la van. Y a él le encargaría el cuidado de Ken.

Tomó al moreno en brazos y comenzó a moverse con rapidez hasta encontrar un auto factible para robar. Sabía perfectamente donde instalaban la van cuando tenían misiones. A veces Ken no pedía ser incluido en ellas y Nagi podía ir a visitarlo con calma. Y pasaban la noche juntos…

Sintió su mano temblar. 

No, negó, no podía tener miedo… él y Ken… ellos no… 

Argh, no podía pensar con claridad.

Arribó donde debía en un par de minutos. A esa hora de la noche no había alma viva en ese sector de la ciudad… cuando tomó el cuerpo herido entre sus brazos nuevamente al sacarlo del auto… volvió a temblar.

__

"¡No!" Insistía en decirse Nagi. _"NO tengo miedo por Ken, sé que él estará bien, ¡no tengo miedo!" _

Se cuestionó lo que estaba por hacer una vez más.

Entrar al territorio enemigo sabiendo que sería descubierto arriesgándose a que pensaran que los venía a atacar… y además… sabía que Ken no quería que supieran… algo entendible, ya se imaginaba las caras de sus compañeros cuando se enteraran que duerme con el enemigo, pero…

Nagi le preguntó una vez por qué lo hacía de todos modos, por qué ponía en duda su fidelidad a Weiss. Ken respondió preguntando el por qué de Nagi. 

Nagi dijo que era su escape. Que todo lo relacionado con Schwarz no le interesaba tanto como para preocuparse que pasaría si lo descubrieran. Luego Ken preguntó entonces por qué lo mantenía secreto de ellos entonces. Nagi replicó que no era asunto de Schwarz o de nadie más sus relaciones privadas. 

Nunca obtuvo la verdadera respuesta de Ken. Nunca supo que creía Ken que pasaría si los descubrían, nunca le dijo si le importaba o no. 

Y ahora se arriesgaría con esa interrogante.

La van estaba sólo a unos pasos cuando sintió un auto acercarse. Se detuvo un momento, quedándose en la oscuridad hasta averiguar de quién se trataba.

Escuchó con atención.

"Realmente siento que la cita haya llegado hasta aquí, linda. Pero sabes que nada se puede contra una emergencia familiar…"

Era Balinese.

"No te preocupes, ojalá aparezca luego tu hermanito. Retomaremos lo que dejamos otro día, ne?"

"Por supuesto, preciosa…"

El rubio le dio un apasionado beso a la chica del auto y se bajó. La mujer partió un par de segundos después.

La expresión de Yohji cambió, volviéndose seria. Nagi supuso que él ya estaba enterado del problema.

"Tu hermanito ya apareció, Balinese." 

Kudoh se giró bruscamente hacia donde provenía la voz. El menor decidió hacerse ver por la luz, con Ken en sus brazos…

Balinese claramente no supo que hacer, tomado completamente por sorpresa. Pero una vez que esa etapa pasara, su preocupación se centró sólo en Ken.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!" Exclamó al fin.

"Schuldig jugó tiro al blanco con él. Logré poner en orden sus órganos internos, pero no pude detener la hemorragia."

Yohji se debatió entre arriesgar acercarse o no, se notaba que mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza a la vez.

"¿Qué? Tú… ¿por qué?"

Nagi decidió apurar un poco la situación, y fue él quien dio el primer paso para acercarse. Más que nada, su cuerpo se estaba manchando con la sangre de Ken, y viéndose así no podría dormir por muchas noches hasta estar seguro que el castaño estuviera bien. 

"Schuldig me dio la oportunidad de salvarlo, y lo hice. Ahora, necesita atención médica urgente. En Kritiker tienen médicos especializados, ¿no es así?"

"Si… ¿pero cómo es que sabes eso?"

El menor no respondió. Se movió directamente a la van, entró y se dirigió a la pequeña cabina donde Ken dormía. Lo recostó con cuidado sobre su cama y pasó sus manos por la frente del herido, mientras éste respiraba aún demasiado lentamente…

Balinese parecía tener varias preguntas pasando por su mente en ese momento, en especial al ver el gesto de cariño que había hecho Nagi. Naoe lo miró con expresión neutra. Yohji tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer la verdad frente a sus ojos.

"Llama también a tus amigos para decirles que dejen de buscar. Schuldig está con ánimo de bromear y puede llamar a la policía para que vayan antes de lo previsto a la escena del crimen."

Kudoh asintió y procedió a hacer las llamadas respectivas. Se le escuchó discutir agitadamente con Fujimiya, pero la discusión no duró tanto como para que Nagi captara de lo que hablaban.

Miró a Ken una vez más, y sostuvo su mano con la propia. 

Tendría que irse ya, antes que Abyssinian y Bombay regresaran. Lo sabía, pero no quería dejar a Ken…

"Cuidaremos de él." Le aseguró Yohji a sus espaldas. "No estoy seguro sobre que es lo que está pasando aquí, pero… no te preocupes, Kenken estará bien."

Nagi asintió. No había nada más que decir.

Soltó la mano del castaño y emprendió su camino afuera. Yohji no lo acompañó a la salida, para no dejar a Ken solo, y eso Nagi lo agradeció. 

Ahora… 

Ahora tendría que regresar a Schwarz y reportarse. Y evitar contestar cualquier pregunta de parte de Schuldig y los demás. 

Aún estaba preocupado, pero no dejaría que se notara, imposible, claro que no, Naoe Nagi no mostraba sentimientos así. 

A nadie, ni a él mismo si podía evitarlo…

Pero, desde que estaba con Ken…

Sólo por Ken, no olvidaba lo que era sentir.

Y sólo a Ken, le mostraba aquello que sentía, sólo a él.

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

YEAH!!!! Al fin terminé el segundo cap!! aunque claro, no termino definitivamente el fic porque AÚN no doy las explicaciones… 

Muchas gracias por los reviews del primer cap!!

Liz, me demoré, pero finalmente está aquí lo que pasa con Nagi-chan ^^, espero te haya gustado!

Joana, espero te mejores pronto de tu gripe (si es que no empeoró a más que eso), y bueno, que cuando puedas leas este cap y te guste!! Y ya sabes que más de seis caps lograrás ver de esta serie, ne?

Alexyel, como ves, aquí está el cap dos. Y es cierto, hay muy pocos fics en español, pero hay que tener paciencia, el fandom siempre crece! En especial con series como esta!! ^__^


End file.
